Messaging services enable parties to communicate via written messages in a quick and convenient fashion. Messaging services have become increasingly used in business contexts. For example, customers may be able to have a messaging service session with a customer service representative of a company. One limitation of conventional messaging services is the lack of security. A party to a messaging service session may be able to spoof a phone number or assume a false identity in conventional messaging services sessions. As such, it is difficult to transmit potentially sensitive information, such as confidential information via conventional messaging services without fear of communicating with an imposter.